


Love you.

by Eddieisagirl



Series: Song fics! [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Breakup at beginning, Getting Back Together, M/M, Reddie, Songfic, fuck pennywise, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddieisagirl/pseuds/Eddieisagirl
Summary: Being away from Richie is terrible. And he hates missing him so much.





	Love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic based off the song How not to by dan and shay   
> I would highly recommend listening to the song before or during reading!

_**“I can honestly understand why it’s over.”** _

It was the most logical option. Eddie and Richie were going to be states apart. And neither of them wanted to have to miss each other’s touch or end up breaking up because one of them made a big mistake. Long distance was something they just couldn’t do.

It was heartbreak both ways. Eddie felt absolutely broken knowing Richie and him were over. He cried and cried. Until realizing, they’d still be friends. And nothing would change that. Richie on the other hand took his pain and dealt with it the one way he knew, comedy. He laughed during the day and fell asleep with the stains of tears on his cheeks.

Although it was hard. This was the best option.

Right?

_**“But I don’t know how not to think about you.”** _

Eddie still thought about him, like, an unhealthy amount for just friends. He thought about his dark curly hair and big ass glasses, how scrawny but fucking gorgeous he was. Eddie's favorite past time was just thinking about Richie and all the things they had shared throughout the years.

_**“You’re like second nature baby you’re like breathing.”** _

_‘Shit man’_ Richie thought as he hugged Eddie for the first time in months. It was the first time the losers had been together since the start of college.

Although they had broken up, Richie hugged Eddie for a long time. Even after he was sure Ed’s would push him away; he didn’t. He missed the smell of Eddie, the light smell of sanitizer, and lavender.

“I missed you so much Ed’s” Richie whispered low enough for only Eddie to hear, and he felt the shorter boy tighten the hug.

They only stopped hugging after Bev cleared her throat.

“Alright boys, come on, give everyone else a hug.” She said opening her arms for Richie.

_**“Hating myself and the way I can’t help the way that I want you.”** _

He woke up in Eddies hotel room, but more importantly in Eddies bed. The night before began flashing back into his memory, confessions and crying, hugging quickly turned into kissing and lots of ‘I Love yous’ and ‘I miss yous’ into something, less PG.

“Eds?” He asked.

“Hmm” was his answer.

“Eds get up. I think, we need to talk.” Those words quickly waking Eddie up and making wide eyes of terror stare into him.

“Shit shit shit Shit, fuck, Rich, I’m sorry.” Richie stopped Eddie by hugged him.

“Don’t be. I missed you so goddamned much Eddie.” Richie said, kissing him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! ILY comments and Kudos are so greatly appreciated!!<3


End file.
